


One day with papa

by Neen_sama



Series: Arashi Family [10]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: The first day of Satoshi as a home dad.





	One day with papa

\- Okay dear, i'll drop the boys to kindergarten before work, if you have any problem, you call me okay ? Said Sho ready in the genkan with the triplets.  
\- Don't worry ! It's not the first time I take care of our sons. It'll be alright.

The teacher sighed.

\- I know. It's just... You know ? First day of work after paternity leave and since you quitted your job you may feel lonely...  
\- I'm fine ! Now go. Satoshi said, kissing his lover.  
\- Yikes ! Said Kazunari with a frown shared with his brothers.

Sho and Satoshi laughed.

\- Okay boys, kiss your papa and we can go to kindergarten then.

The three little boys came closer to Satoshi and kissed him on his cheeks before leaving the house with their daddy. Satoshi waved them goodbye until the door closed and sighed. Then he went to the living room and glanced at the clock on the wall. The twins should not be awake before one hour or two so he had the time to clean the dish from the breakfast. He verified that the baby phone was close to him and went to the kitchen.

Just when he emptied the sink and was drying his hands, he heard some chirping noises from the device and smiled. Fuma was awake. He climbed up the stairs, pushed the nursery door gently and was greeted by his baby's wide smile and more chirping. Satoshi approached the cradle and bent down to take him in his arms and kiss him on the cheek.

\- Hi buddy ! Did you sleep well ?

Fuma mumbled happily while his papa was grabbing his favourite lotter plushie that was left in the little bed.

\- We'll open the curtains and say hi to mister sun okay ? Continued Satoshi while doing so.

The baby closed his eyes as the bright light entered the room and Satoshi chuckled, protecting his son from the brightness.

\- Wow ! What a beautiful day, fuu-chan ! Should we wake your brother up ?

New chirp from Fuma as Satoshi turned back, going to Yuri's cradle. While holding the first firmly against him, he gently caressed the cheek of the second who was still asleep, hugging a stuffed beluga in his little hands.

\- Yuu-chan, wakey wakey.

The little boy just frowned, sucking his pacifier a bit faster.

\- You can't trick me, honey. We raised Kazu-nii before you.

Satoshi took Yuri in his free arm with all the skill he perfectionned all these years being a Dad. He kissed his little head just like Fuma before and chuckled seeing the grumpy face of the baby.

\- You'll see, you'll be much more energized after drinking Papa's bottle, but before, let's have your nappies changed.

The young man went to the bathroom where the changing station was and rapidly changed the two boys' diapers before resuming his way to the living room where he attached the babies in their baby recliners and went to the kitchen to prepare two bottles of formula. Hearing the twins chirping to each other a bit like they had a conversation, he smiled.

Finally, he was sitting in the couch handing the babies their bottles and watching each of them closely. His eyes focused briefly on a framed photo on the wall. It was took the day the twins were born. Well actually just a few hours after their birth, when Sho was just awake from the surgery and was finally able to hold them in his arms. Satoshi focused again on the babies drinking their formula. They were so big now in comparison, 6 months after. The father sighed.

\- Guys, you've grown up so much.

After playing with them on the living room's rug and making a huge mess of the room his husband will probably be crazy about when he'll come back, Satoshi prepared lunch for the three of them and after that, laid down between Yuri and fuma on the floor to take a nap with them, falling deeply asleep listening to the two little breaths. When he woke up, it was just time to go fetch the big bros at kindergarten.

Almost all the people he passed by in the street smiled to him and the twins, and the young man smiled proudly to himself. When he arrived at the school's entrance, some parents were surprised to see him instead of his husband and he saw a group of women whispering to each other while throwing him judging glares. His husband told him about them and the young man ignored them, tickling yuri's cheek as the little boy sucked his stuffed beluga.

Soon the teachers came with the kids and the little ones rushed to the adults, Satoshi saw his sons grouped and looking for him. He beckoned them and their faces lit up as they ran to him.

\- Papaaa ! They shouted all together, warming their father's heart.  
\- How was your day boys ?  
\- It was cool ! I can count till 20 now ! Claimed Jun.  
\- That's my wise boy ! He said ruffling his hair.  
\- I made a goal at soccer ! Masaki said.  
\- As expected from my champion ! And you Kazu-chan, What have you done at school ?

The child said nothing but plunged his hand in the pocket of his coat and took a folded piece of paper out. He unfolded it and handed it to his Papa with a bright smile. It was a drawing of him with red and pink hearts around him. The young man smiled wider.

\- Arigatou Kazu-chan ! I'll put it on the fridge when we're back okay ? Now let's go home, it's cold outside. What about hot chocolate and cookies for snack ?  
\- Yaaaaay ! Replied the three boys, holding each other's hands to walk in the street just like their Daddy had told them.

Once home and snack ate, Satoshi started to make dinner while watching his five sons playing in the living room from time to time. He had always been impressed how nice and careful his eldests sons were acting with their baby brothers. Right now, for example, Jun was sitting on the floor holding Fuma against him while Kazunari was doing so with Yuri and Masaki was telling a story to them using puppets and plushies. The babies were giggling happily as the story seemed to please them and Satoshi was half listening to it too. It was apparently about brothers living adventures and fighting against monsters to rescue their daddies. Satoshi chuckled as he cut vegetables in little pieces for the twins's dinner.

\- Papa ?  
\- Yes, Masaki ? What's wrong ? He asked, turning to the living room.  
\- When will Daddy coming home ?  
\- He will be home for dinner honey.  
\- And when is dinner ?  
\- When I'll have this done, we'll give your brothers a bath and then you'll take yours and only then we'll have dinner.  
\- Just like we do with Daddy ! Said Jun.  
\- Yes darling, that's it. Just wait a bit, I will be done soon.

As he said, Satoshi soon had finished dinner and was leading his sons to the bathroom. As he undressed Yuri while Fuma was sitting on the floor, he gave his sons his instructions.

\- Jun-chan can you fetch your little brothers' clean clothes ? I need two bodices and two pajamas.  
\- Hai !

The little boy ran out of the room as quickly as a tornado.

\- Kazu-chan, can you take two of your brothers' towels and washclothes in the drawer just there, at your height please ?

The little boy did as his Papa said and put them on the sink.

\- Masa, my biggest boy, can you take the baby bath and put it in the bathtub please ?  
\- Hai !

Masaki raised on tip-toes, took the baby bath hanging on the wall before he put it in the bathtub and just at this moment, Jun came back with the babies' clothes.

\- Thanks boys. Alright, please have a sit and keep an eye on fuu-chan. Satoshi said as he took Yuri from the changing station to sit him on his lap as he sat himself on the edge of the bathtub to regulate the temperature of the water.

He washed the baby carefuly, taking the time to play with him and make him laugh while the triplets were entertaining their other baby brother next to them. Then he dressed the little boy with clean clothes and exchanged with Fuma. Soon, the babies' bath was over and he filled the bathtub for his older sons to clean themselves.

\- Okay boys, please behave and don't forget to clean yourself everywhere before entering the bath. Don't make a mess in the bathroom or you'll be punished, you know it.  
\- Hai Papa ! Nodded the boys before he closed the door, leaving it a ajar so he could hear them from downstairs.

So, he went back to the kitchen, installed the twins in their high chairs and gave each a cracker to make them wait until he had make their plate. Then he sat before them and fed them, making all kind of faces and sounds to make them laugh and eat as well. Meanwhile, the young man listened to what was going on in the bathroom but he just heard his sons having fun whitout the shadow of trouble coming up. Satoshi smiled to himself. "You're not so bad being a home dad." He thought. When Yuri and Fuma had almost ate all their dinner, Sho finally pushed the front door open.

\- Tadaima ! He said.

Hearing his voice the twins' eyes widened and they turned to the kitchen's door making happy sounds. Satoshi's smile enlarged.

\- Okaeri ! He answered as he fed the twins another spoon of mixed vegetables.

His husband came in the kitchen, widly smiling too and the teacher rushed to kiss their little heads. Leaving Satoshi smirking.

\- You don't kiss your babies' sexy father ?

Sho chuckled and went to kiss him.

\- I'm sorry but i missed my babies more. He excused himself with another kiss on Satoshi's lips.

They heard pairs of feet rushing on the floor and the triplets bursted in the room.

\- Daddy ! They exclaimed, running to hug their Daddy tightly.  
\- I missed you so much, boys. How was your day with papa ?  
\- Great ! We had fun with him ! Said Masaki.  
\- We helped him with the little brothers's bath ! Added Jun.  
\- And I behaved, I promise ! Finished Kazunari.  
\- I'm sure you were nice all three. Now, let's have dinner together, I'm really hungry !

They dined peacefully then Satoshi went to put the twins in bed while his lover was supervising their older sons brushing their teeth and read a story to them.

The couple found themselves sitting on the couch with a mug of tea that Satoshi prepared, cuddling close to each other. Suddenly, Sho changed position and kissed his husband on his cheek before resting his head on Satoshi's shoulder.

\- You did great today.  
\- Yup ! Replied Satoshi with a grin.  
\- I'm so proud to introduce you as the second father of our sons. You're a wonderful dad, Satoshi.

The older man didn't replied anything but kissed the top of his perfect husband's head.


End file.
